The invention relates to a closure in which the exterior of the closure body flares outwardly lengthwise of the neck from the top end of the closure downwardly to a circumferential zone of maximum size or dimension and then tapers downward to the bottom end of the closure. Closures of this general type are known and obtainable on the market and usually injection molded from plastic, especially polypropylene.
If the circumferential line of maximum size is situated at about the middle of the closure and it is desired to utilize a two-part injection mold, i.e., a mold without lateral slides, the prior art required the lid to be made relatively deep. A lid of this type is unacceptable commercially because to the consumer it is too unwieldy and may also interfere with dispensing of product from the container.